Neji, eres raro
by Nubesparky
Summary: -¡Cuidado con eso, Neji!- grité yo mientras corría. -¡JAJA!, Neji Hyuga se hizo pis- Naruto soltó el chiste y todos nos pusimos a reír mientras…… -Con él murmuraste “Neji te amo” y varias cosas así- dijo sonriendo. -Sakura, tráeme morfina- Nejiten.


Neji…

_**Neji…..eres raro.**_

-Lee, ¡has que arda tu flama de la juventud!- gritó Gai-sensei a su pupilo estrella.

-¡Claro que sí, Gai-sensei!- dijo empezando a patear un árbol más fuerte (pero ya estaba roto).

-¡Eso, Lee!, lo estas logrando- dijo Gai orgulloso- estoy orgulloso. (¿Enserio?, debí haberlo explicado antes).

-Gai-sensei- dijo Lee casi llorando mientras en cámara lenta se acercaba a abrazar a Gai-sensei.

-Lee-

-Gai-sensei-

-¡Abrazo grupal!- gritaron a la vez y se juntaron a hacer sus rarezas.

Si definitivamente había algo más raro que esta………conexión entre alumno y maestro (que más parece de padre e hijo), era Neji Hyuga, chico prodigio, perteneciente al Bouke, alguien frío y muy raro.

Era lo más calculador y frío posible, se basaba siempre en su inteligencia y siempre decía que el destino tenía que ven con esto o con lo otro. Lo raro de todo esto, es que a pesar de ser un chico reservado, de la nada se convierte en la persona más insoportable que he visto. No pregunten por que hasta buen tiempo, por que ni yo lo sé, bueno, sí sé.

Todo se debe a que últimamente se ha vuelto muy……_conversador._

Eh, no, no con el grupo, ni con las personas… ¡tampoco con los perros!, no lo insulten tanto, no, tampoco a empezado a hablar con las flores, ¡por Kami!, aún le queda algo de dignidad después de hacer el ridículo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_-¡Cuidado con eso, Neji!- grité yo mientras corría_

_-¡Pero que…!- murmuró antes de sentir algo mojado escurriendo._

_-¡Oh, oh!- soltó Hinata._

_-Ups- murmuró Naruto._

_-Creo que….- dijo Ino._

_-Él se…- dijo Sakura perpleja._

_-Se hizo……- dije impresionada_

_-¡JAJA!, Neji Hyuga se hizo pis- Naruto soltó el chiste y todos nos pusimos a reír mientras……_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Fin Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-

-

-

-

-

-

¡Ey, esperen!, no les tenía que contar eso, me pase al lado oscuro, ¡eso era secreto!, bueno, secreto entre los que estaban allí, pero aun así no pueden dar ninguna palabra sobre esto, ¡nada!, por que si alguno de ustedes revelan esto, les juro que los voy a atacar con todo mi arsenal de armas, luego de que Neji me empiece a atacar a mí, así que ya saben, ¡ninguna palabra!

-¡Cuidado, Tenten!- un kunai se inserto arriba de mi cabeza.

-Por Kami- murmuré antes de empezar a desmayarme por la impresión. El kunai me habría llegado a la cara sino fuera por la interrupción de…Neji.

¡Ay!, esta a menos de 25 centímetros de mí.

Creo que ahora sí…me desmayo.

1……

2……

3……

4……

5……

6……

7……

Ya, ahora sí me desmaye.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Uff!, desperté terriblemente acalorada y no sabía si era por el sol que estaba quemando a la Tierra o el hecho de haberme desmayado con Neji a tan poco centímetros de mí.

-¡Tenten!, por fin despertaste, estuve a punto de empezar a zarandearte con mi fuerza para que despertaras- me dijo una voz y al girar mi cabeza me encontré con Sakura.

¿Sakura?

¿Paredes blancas?

¿Sabanas blancas?

¿Todo blanco?

Sí……, era el hospital.

-¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí?- pregunté mirándole fijamente.

-Mm, como hace… ¿2 meses?- dijo divertida.

-Oh, vale, eso… ¿QUÉ?, ¿QUÉ?- pregunté al ver que se reía a carcajadas.

-Ja, tranquilízate, solo fueron 15 minutos- dijo Sakura restándole importancia.

-¿Tan poco tiempo?- pregunté.

-Bueno, siempre fuiste resistente, además con la rapidez de Neji al traerte aquí, te pudimos sacar el shock rápido- explicó.

-¿Qué shock?-

-¿Tengo que decirte lo que murmurabas?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Sería bueno-

-"¡Estoy cerca de él!", "¡Kuso!", "¡Me tocó!" y cosas por el estilo- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Lo dije frente a él?- le pregunté con voz quebrada.

-No- contestó.

-Uff- suspiré se alivio.

-Con él murmuraste "Neji te amo" y varias cosas así- dijo sonriendo.

-………- ojos como plato y varias gotas de sudor detrás de mi cabeza.

-Tenten- murmuraba Sakura zarandeándome.

-Sakura- murmuré.

-¿Sí?- preguntó.

-Tráeme morfina- susurré antes de caer de nuevo desmayada.

-Que sensible- susurró antes de dejarme dormida.

¡Uy!, hoy no es mi día, eso esta claro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Se desmayo feo-

-Pero la salvo Neji-

-M-mi p-primo e-es m-muy s-sobre p-protector-

-Y todo un héroe-

-¿Podríamos de dejar hablar de eso?- pregunté enfadada.

-Pero que carácter- dijo Ino mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo.

Después de salir del hospital, me fui a mi casa a descansar. Lamentablemente, para mí, Ino había organizado una reunión de chicas y a pesar de que preferiría quedarme entrenando a eso, insistió a llevarme y lamentablemente eso también resultó, a que me tuvieron que atar a la silla para que no me escapara.

-Si no fueras tan obstinada, no estarías atada- dijo Sakura como leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Ah- bufé.

-T-tenten-s-san- murmuró Hinata mientras yo le veía- ¿Q-qué paso con m-mi p-primo?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-E-es q-que llegó m-muy s-serio- contestó.

-Pues no sé que paso- contesté con sinceridad.

-No te creo- dijo Temari mientras tomaba algo de su licor.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Porque tu galán esta atrás mirándote fijamente y para que pase esto, es que algo debiste hacer- dijo mirándome con interés.

-No sé de que hablas- resumí guardando mis nervios en mi interior.

-Tranquilízate, Tenten, guardaremos el secreto, pero dinos que pasó, ¡vamos! –exclamó Sakura emocionada. Ya sabía yo que lo chismosa se le iba a pegar algún día.

-No es nada –dije de nuevo.

-Claro, Tenten, lo que tú digas –murmuró Ino guiñándome el ojo.

-Oh –suspiré.

-Tenten-

-Ya les dije que no les voy a contar- solté.

-T-tenten-san –susurró Hinata.

-No hay nadie que me convenza de hablar así que no insistas, Hinata –dije un poco cortante.

¿Por qué le hablas así a Hinata-sama?-

_Kuso… ¡Kuso!-_ pensé al ver que quien me hablaba no era ninguna de mis amigas.

-Tenten, responde –gruñó Neji. No estaba nada contento.

-Nada por nada, ¿habría alguna razón? Solo estaba jugando, no pasa nada, si eso, no pasa nada –el nerviosismo era latente en mi voz ¿no lo creen?

-Hmm –gruñó de nuevo- Nos vemos, Hinata-sama…Tenten –y al decir nuestros nombres, le hizo una reverencia a Hinata y a mi me dio un…beso en la mejilla.

Neji se fue y para mi shock prematuro, mis amigas empezaron a interrogar.

-¡Bien hecho, chica! –exclamó Temari.

-¡No sabía que eran novios! ¿Cómo pasó? –preguntó Sakura.

-F-felicidades, T-Tenten-san –me felicitó Hinata.

-¡Vamos cuenta con detalle! –sugirió Ino.

Mientras ellas hablaban yo pensaba y pensaba y pensaba.

-

-

-

Neji me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Neji y beso jamás van en la misma oración.

Neji jamás muestra afecto a menos que sea Hinata.

Todo lo que pienso no debería ser así.

Pero todo estaba pasando.

Neji-sujeto me besó-verbo en la mejilla-sustantivo.

Neji me _besó_ en la mejilla.

Ahí estaba, eso pasó, no había error.

-Hospital –murmuré mientras me desmayaba y mis "amigas" veían como estaba en el suelo, mientras la gente alrededor nos miraba desde la lejanía.

-A Tenten le tocaba pagar la cuenta –comentó Ino.

-¿Saben? Tengo que atender el hospital ¡Nos vemos! –se despidió Sakura.

-Yo tengo que ayudar en la tienda –se fue Ino.

-Mis hermanos me esperan, mañana nos vamos a Suna ¡Adiós, Hinata! –se despidió Temari y se fue corriendo del local.

N-nos v-vemos l-luego, T-tenten-san –Hinata se fue y yo seguía en coma en el suelo.

¡Las muy desgraciadas me dejaron solas!

-Señorita ¿está bien? –me preguntó el dueño.

-……-desperté de mi trance y contesté- Sí, gracias-

-Pues aquí tiene la cuenta –me entregó un gran pedazo de papel y al ver que mis amigas se habían aprovechado de mí, el coma me atacó de nuevo.

-¡Señor! se desmayó otra vez –avisó un empleado.

-¡Que pagué! –gritó el dueño.

-Señorita…-me llamó el empleado mas yo estaba soñando con kunais gigantes que nos llevaban a Neji y a mi, montados en su filo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Señorita, son 2.447 ryus, ¿lo va a pagar al contado?-

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Nee, sí, el final está raro, pero creo yo que siempre escribo finales así xD**

**Dedicado especialmente a Ximena-chan, más conocida como Cullen's Style, quien esta de cumpleaños el 22 de julio.**

**Sé que es antes, pero lamento no poder estar para esa fecha, así que subo tu regalo se cumpleaños adelantado, hoy :)**

**Ojala te guste y a ustedes también.**

**¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
